Con señas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Kuro se dio cuenta que Lawless siempre le obsequiaba esa señal, al principio lo ignoró, pensando que sólo era algo momentáneo que manejaba su novio, pero tanto era su insistencia en decírsela, que por curiosidad quiso saber que era. (Kuro x Lawless)


Esta idea nació a mi repentina musa de ideas y HC con Gabi, muchas gracias por darme la idea xDDD.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen y sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, contenido homosexual y mucho fluff entre ellos.

* * *

 **Con señales**

 **By KellenHakuen**

No había palabras entre ellos, sólo besos y abrazos, sin embargo, Lawless siempre buscaba la manera de decirle esas palabras tan comprometedoras, esas que llevaban un significado profundo y lo obligaban a corresponderle.

Jamás plasmó ese sentimiento en palabras, al contrario, Lawless lo hacía con pequeños detalles, ya se despertarlo o simplemente abrazarlo casualmente, a veces era un beso furtivo u otras ocasiones un brillo que el gato negro juraba veía en sus ojos rojos.

Kuro se dio cuenta que Lawless siempre le obsequiaba ese gesto, al principio lo ignoró, pensando que sólo era algo momentáneo que manejaba su novio, pero tanto era su insistencia en decírsela, que por curiosidad quiso saber que era.

Incoó un día que llegó al departamento, Lawless lo recibió con un abrazo y ese gesto, Kuro parpadeó al no desentrañar el significado y decidió prescindir de éste, preguntando que era lo que Mahiru les dio para cenar, el efecto surgió en la noche otra vez antes de dormir, descontrolado le volvió a darle la señal antes de que se acurrucará a su lado.

Durante besos o abrazos que le diera, a veces en conversaciones tribales o simplemente al despertar en la mañana. Con su mano izquierda, sólo los dedos índice, meñique y pulgar levantados, mientras que los otros dos restantes se apegaban al centro de su palma. Una señal extraña si le preguntaban, el perezoso pensó que lo hacía por simple moda o porqué seguramente lo vio en algún comercial.

Hasta que un día de verdad supo la verdadera interpretación.

Lawless no entendió muy bien que sucedió, puesto que desde el momento en que le abrió las puertas a su pareja, éste se aferró a su cuerpo y lo obligó a tirarse sobre el sillón, adhiriéndose como un pequeño minino que buscaba mimos.

El rubio rodó los ojos, con las orejas adquiriendo un tono rojo sobre éstas cuándo Kuro estaba pegado a su pecho sin querer mostrar su rostro, y por más que lo tiraba, el perezoso se negaba a arrostrarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos. Era raro que Kuro llegará y lo abrazará y que en este momento no quisiera alejarse de él, aferrándose tal cual niño a un peluche viejo, lo hacía sentirse realmente incómodo.

Hyde nunca sabía que hacer cuándo Kuro era tan directo con sus acciones.

Volvió a jalarle de la gorra afelpada para que al fin se despegará de él, poco a poco el de cabellos azules fue cediendo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—No lo entendí al principio —masculló Kuro iniciando la conversación y matando la curiosidad que mataba a descontrolado. Rascándose la mejilla, sin poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, por ende, se enfocó más a la tácita pared —Pero gracias por amarme, Lawless.

Descontrolado tardó en entender, y por fin desvió el rostro, imitando los mismo que su hermano. Si tuviera voz ahora mismo le hubiera dicho millones de pretextos de que esa señal estaba equivocada, que era pura mentira y que él no le dijo tales palabras, pero no podía, por lo que intentó no tocar el tema y le regaló toscas golpes en su espalda.

Y estaba en la correcto, ahora Kuro no se resistió ante la tentación que provocaban aquellas palmadas sobre su espalda, y quiso regresarle la misma sensación cálida que él dejaba, entonces, sus manos delinearon las caderas de rubio como si estuviese moldeando marfil, zozobrando por las líneas de su cuerpo. Al principio percibió que avaricia se erizaba con sus fríos dedos, en silencio se quedaron los dos, admirándose tranquilos y con todo el tiempo del mundo, con la respiración de Lawless que golpeaba suavemente en su rostro. Traviesos, sus dedos viajaron por la espalda hasta la cadera, dónde lo enredó con recelo sobre sus brazos, intentando evitar que se alejará de nuevo, regresando al inicio colocó su oído cerca de su pecho. Los latidos de Lawless terminaban meciéndolo más rápido que cualquier canción de cuna, Kuro pensó que sería realmente cómodo dormirse sobre su pecho.

Sin embargo, Lawless no estaba de acuerdo por lo que volvió a estirar sus cabellos para que se alejase de él, el gato gruñó, pero una vez se realizó el intervalo, lo obsequió una mirada refunfuñona y le reclamó en silencio el porqué de sus acciones.

Lawless da palmadas para aligerar el ambiente, escuchándose el tintinear de su joyería de mano, y le sonríe, captando su atención. Su mano izquierda se mueve, de la misma forma que se ha repetido por semanas, intentando decirle lo que le expresa el alma y le regala la tan manida señal.

Aunque las palabras no son suficientes para ellos, intenta decirlo con el lenguaje, un lenguaje corporal que Kuro intenta descubrir. Es difícil intentar saber ese lenguaje, pero al menos comprende lo que descontrolado le quiere decir.

Palabras que se destrozan y quedan descubiertas con señales, con gestos y con besos verdaderos.

Se quedó en silencio, turbando a Lawless que pensó que lo molestó, pero antes de revertir el efecto que había causado, vio al mayor levantar la mano derecha y bajo la pesada mirada de sus ojos rojos, repitió la misma señal de antaño.

El rubio se emocionó y culminó por pegar su señal junto a la de Kuro, ambos entrelazadas en un gesto casual, pero lo suficiente para que el corazón de ambos se acelerará por haberse dicho algo al fin.

Pues como Lawless no era capaz de desplazarse con palabras, pensó que los gestos serían suficientes.

Te amo, le dijo el mudo, con todo el amor que le desbordaba y que su garganta no podía expresarle.

Te amo, también correspondió su novio pues era lo único que con señas le podía decir.

Lawless era mudo, pero no necesitaban palabras para amarse, eso Kuro lo entendió y fue a simple señales.

 **Notas del autor.**

Quería jugar con un Lawless mudo, y me gustó el resultado. Me gusta hacer este tipo de universos tiernos entre ellos, siento que les queda ;w;

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
